The present invention is directed to a safety device to be incorporated into automatic pistols, which device can be actuated only by means of a special key.
Safety devices for fire guns, both revolvers and pistols, are well known. In the case of revolvers, the safety devices disclosed in Brazilian patent applications PI 9604462-7, PI 9604463-2, and PI 9702959-4 are known. In the case of automatic pistols, safety devices, such as the one disclosed in Brazilian patent application PI 9803506-1 that relates to a safety in the back of the grip, are known.
In general, in the case of safety devices for both revolvers and pistols, the device itself is assembled on the grip or frame of the gun.
The invention introduces a radically different solution exclusively related to automatic pistols wherein the safety device is incorporated into the slide thereof.
The safety device object of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a safety pin in a recessed hole disposed on the right side of the slide, where the holding notches thereof are situated. Said pin is actuated only by means of a special key that can rotate same by 90xc2x0 in the clockwise or counter-clockwise direction.
When the safety device is actuated by means of the special key by rotating same in the clockwise direction, it is impossible for anyone who is not holding said key to shoot the gun, either accidentally in the case of children or when someone gets hold of same improperly.
When the pin is rotated by 90xc2x0 in the clockwise direction, it prevents the firing pin from moving and consequently the trigger that directly actuates same. Simultaneously, the slide is locked in the closed position, thus assuring the complete deactivation of the gun. This safety activated mode is further distinguished by the rounded head of the safety pin that becomes slightly salient in relation to the side face of the slide, which is perceivable both through the touch and visually.
The safety device of the present invention is lodged in the slide and basically comprised of a safety pin having a cylindrical head of a larger diameter, externally bounded by a curved surface, in the center of which a hole suitably shaped for the insertion of the tip of the special actuation key is located. From the inner face of the head and opposed to the curved surface thereof the body of the safety pin itself is projected, which pin is elongated and provided with a generically cylindrical shape whose diameter is lower than that of the head.
Said elongated body of the safety pin is provided with a helical groove adjacent the head, followed by two positioning slots, and in the remaining part it is provided with a flat recess that extends as far as its end. The cylindrical part of a higher diameter that constitutes the head is also provided with a flat notch following a chord of the respective circumference. The plan of said notch is parallel and diametrically opposed to the flat recess of the pin end.
A fastening bolt attached to the slide that cooperates with the helical groove determines the axial recoil or advance hi movement of the safety pin when rotated. The 90xc2x0 limit of said rotation is dictated by the shape and dimensions of the helical groove of the safety pin.
A single ball-spring assembly that is also housed in the slide cooperates with each one of the two positioning slots of the safety pin, in a hole perpendicular to the axis of said safety pin.
When assembling the safety device of the present invention, the ball-spring assembly is housed in the respective hole before the safety pin is inserted into the slide, which is placed and kept in its position by means of the fastening bolt which is, in turn, ultimately attached by means of a plate screwed to the lower part of the slide.
After the assemblage and already in the operating mode at a first position that is reached by being rotated by 90xc2x0 in the counter-clockwise direction using the special key, the safety pin recedes toward the interior of the slide and its head is paired with the right face of same, thus characterizing the unlocked condition of the gun. The flat recess of the inner end of the safety pin is positioned facing upward and parallel to the axis of the firing pin, and therefore it does not interfere with the corresponding notch located in the lower part of the firing pin, thus letting same free to move when actuated by the trigger.
In this position of the safety pin, the notch of its head is also parallel to the frame guides, thus allowing the slide to move in relation thereto.
In a second position attained when the safety pin is rotated by 90xc2x0 in the clockwise direction by using the special key, it is slightly displaced out of its lodging until the external curved face is slightly projected in relation to the right face of the slide. The total safety state of the gun is thus characterized, either visually or through the touch.
In that position, the flat recess of the inner end of said safety pin is perpendicular to the axis of the firing pin and therefore the semi-cylindrical part of said end interferes with the corresponding notch of said firing pin, thus preventing same from moving. Also in this position the flat recess of the safety pin head is perpendicular to the frame guide, while the lower cylindrical part of said head is housed in the appropriate notch of that guide, with which a disarming ramp boss cooperates. In that position of the safety pin, the slide is locked in relation to the frame. In both limiting positions of the safety pin, any accidental displacement is prevented by the interference of the ball-spring assembly with the respective positioning slots of said bolt.
The shape of the safety pin head hole prevents the eventual use of any type of screw driver or another tool, to rotate said pin to unlock the pistol. Similarly, the convexity and polishing of the outer face of the head that arises slightly from the surface of the slide when in the locked position will prevent the use of pliers or the like to unlock same.